Snape's Family
by secretproject
Summary: The battle has begun 2 years ahead of schedule. Voldemort is gaining power, no one is to be trusted and loyalty on both sides is questionable. To ensure safety to few, Prof. Dumbledore has set up residence in Hogwarts. Just how will foes become friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Snape's Family**

**Chapter One: The Traitor**

**By**

**secretproject**

**

* * *

**

_"Amongst you stands a man of ill justice. A slippery fiend, once friend, whose loyalties I had never thought needed questioning. But now, I admit that I, Lord Voldemort, have made a mistake."_

_The circle of people tensed and behind the distorted masks, little flickers of blue, green, brown, red and black pupils were evident, cast to the ground, the sky and at their neighbours. _

_"Reveal yourself, traitor." The Dark Lord commanded, swishing his wand sharply around the circle. A gust of wind rippled through the cloaks and one mask fell to the floor. "I present to you, our traitor."_

_"My Lord," whispered the traitor, falling to their knees and shuffling foreword. The traitor kissed the hem of his masters robe. "I lie to you not, my Lord. My word has been as true as that first time I brought news to you."_

_"Crucio!"_

_The traitor writhed on the floor. The pain steadily advanced from a sharp prick to an unbearable whirl of fire lashing against limbs and glacier like glass scraping burnt flesh. _

_"Stand, traitor!" the Dark Lord barked, stand and face death. Look me in the eye as your screams curdle the very juices of these buried corpses. I want to feel your fear."_

_"My Lord," the traitor pleaded, scampering to their knees and kissing the Dark Lord's robes once more, "My Lord I ask through justice, as a loyal follower and messenger of truth, where such accusations have been born?"_

_"Do not try and hinder me. Do not attempt to soften me. You of all should know that Lord Voldemort shows no compassion to those whose trust has been tarnished." The traitors dark eyes flashed quickly around the grave yard, searching desperately for any way or hope of escape. Anything to cling to. _

_Lord Voldemort lifted his wand and pressed it, execution style, against eh traitors forehead. He smirked. "Goodbye, Severus Snape."_

_

* * *

_

It had been a month since the grave yard escapades. Severus Snape had just barely survived the assault. His memory had failed him, despite many attempts to re-enact what had happened that night, his mind had shut tight vaults around the information. His last remaining memories of that night were of wild and hazard flashes coming from all directions. A whip of white robes, a tussle and heavy breathing. He remembered the creased, sweaty brow of Professor Dumbledore, and the mans strained features as he hauled Severus from the grave yard, disapperating close to the small country road. Severus was very grateful for the old mans help and he thanked him deeply afterwards, in an emotional display of affection very unknown to the potions masters character.

Since that night, turmoil had erupted throughout the wizarding world. With recent accusations made by Harry Potter to the public the following term, of Voldemort's return, upset had rustled chaos within the Ministry. Those who once had turned to the words of Albus Dumbledore for trust and information, were now publicly scorning him; spinning tales of his apparent dementia or that the Potter boy was tormented by past ghosts. Severus secretly, though he often admitted to himself after a session with the boy, rather spitefully, enjoyed the accusation and negative press aimed at Harry. He hindered an unbreakable grudge toward the boy, he had accepted that now, and as he sat alongside the dying fire in the Hogwarts staff room, he allowed himself a quick grin at today's headlines.

**Potter - Potty?**

**An intricate article by Rita Skeeter**

Since the graveyard escapades, much had changed. The Wizarding world was no longer safe. News of sudden and mysterious murder hit the headlines most days. A strange light often seen glowing wherever trouble was ensued. To those familiar with it, the evidence was obvious. The Dark Lord had returned and now, more than ever, did his grudge against humanity spark fear into the very hearts of those who had outlived his feared first rampage.

"Dad? Do you think we could take a trip to Hogsmeade later today?" a small dark haired girl asked, poking her head up from the back of the chair she was hidden behind. "It's just I'd like to have a look around Tomes and Scrolls. They've got the latest publication of 'Potions Potent'."

Professor Snape looked up from his paper. "Not today, Roisn. I've got some important school work to deal with."

"Do you mean Harry Potter, because mum says you've been doing nothing but nagging about him coming to Hogwarts far earlier than he should be allowed?"

He scowled. "You're mother has the tendency to exaggerate just a little bit though, doesn't she?"

Roisin cocked both her eyebrows high on her forehead and gave Professor Snape a knowing look. "Maybe." she said, shrugging lightly. "But she's certainly not a liar." With that she slid back behind the chair and continued with her reading.

From his seat, Severus rolled his eyes. His daughter, Roisin Snape, was an intelligent and witty girl of 14, with long dark wavy hair, the rosiest cheeks Severus had ever seen and an absolute mission to harass her poor father at every opportunity presented. Most said that she was a complete replica of himself. Secretly, he was delighted.

It was because of his family that Severus was present at Hogwarts during the summer. The family home was in Greenwhich, but because of Severus's revealed identity as a double agent, they were no longer safe. So now, the Snape family resided within the walls of Hogwarts, much to the delight of the ghosts, whose most missed delight of Hogwarts were the students. That particular day, Roisin has chosen to stay home with her father. He had given her an advanced potions text and told her to _"make with it what you can, Roisin, but don't get your hopes up. It's a very difficult text." _She smirked to herself, as she curled up on her chair. The text was probably the easiest she had read all summer. Her father didn't know this, but she had often snuck into his personal stores back home and read snippets of his most advanced copies. From her little corner in the staff room, she was rather comfortable. She had chosen to remain with her father that day as she felt that she had needed a break from her family. She often wondered what it would be like to be an only child.

A knock on the wooden door drew Severus from his paper. He was a bit resentful, he had been reading an amusing article of a Witch who had managed to get herself trapped in a toilet while practicing to be a muggle plumber. The door swung open and Professor Dumbledore crossed the thresh hold, the usual gleam and glint in his eye.

"Morning Severus." he greeted, going to one of the cupboards and rummaging through it. "And Roisin, hard at the study, yes?"

"As always. " she smiled, beaming up at him. Roisin had been the lucky one. She had gotten Professor Dumbledore as her godfather.

"Morning, Albus. Read the papers?" Severus asked, tucking his reading glasses into the front pocket of his robe.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I don't bother on fine mornings such as this, my boy. Isn't it all the same lark as the day before?"

"Potty Potter it is today, sir." Severus smirked, pushing himself from the table and going to poor himself a cup of coffee.

"I trust you anticipate his arrival?"

"As much as any werewolf does to silver."

Dumbledore smiled softly. He pulled a chair up to Severus's table and set his bowl down. "I do really love these muggle cornflakes. A great pity wizarding manufacturers are far to proud to stock such delicacies."

"More like household disasters. I find them dried out and stuck to everything: cushions, carpets, milk stains on the coffee tables."

"Albus?" Roisin piped up from her chair.

"Yes darling?" he replied, turning his attention to her. He smiled lovingly.

"Do you think you and I could head down to Hogsmeade today? I want to go to Tom-"

"You were already told no, Roisin, now drop the subject!" Severus said in an annoyed tone. He expected the same respect from his children as he did from his students. Roisin was about to protest but stopped when Severus shot her one of his looks. Instead, she scowled and picking up her book, stropped out of the room. "Don't say anything, Albus." he continued, holding a hand up, "She needs to learn that no matter what the situation, times are harder now and safety is priority." he rustled his newspaper back open, crossed his leg and held it to his face. "Besides, you're going to mail order it for her anyway now that you know she seeks it. So don't fuss."

* * *

Back in Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Drive, Number 4, a boy whose birthday was today, sat with his forehead pressed to the metal bars which blocked his window. His green eyes were rooted firmly on 4 silhouettes above the rooftops. He tightened his grip on the metal bars as they neared. Closer, closer, closer. Any minute now all 4 would lash against the bars. He began to panic and waved his hands dramatically, trying to shoo the owls in the opposite direction. But as they neared, instead of aiming for his window, they swooped quickly and graciously through the window downstairs.

Harry Potter froze. Now he was done for, now they'd get him. He waited for the shrieking and roaring downstairs. But none came. The sound of footprints on the stairs was all he heard. He braced himself for the screaming and the thump. His aunt and uncle hated everything and anything to do with magic and 4 hooting owls certainly did not evade that hatred. His door swung open and Vernon Dursley walked in. His temple throbbed rapidly and his red face dribbled beads of sweat. His large moustache twitched wildly and Harry knew he was trying fiercely to remain calm.

"For you?" he hissed, through gritted teeth.

Harry bit his lip, trying hard not to let a smirk cross his features. Each of the owls had attached themselves to Mr. Dursley. Two sat on each shoulder, one on his head and the smallest, an eccentric looking owl struggled to keep himself steady on Mr Dursley's wrist. Harry wished he had a camera with him, just to record the image forever on paper, and possibly show it to almost everyone at Hogwarts. He smirked lightly.

"POTTER!" his uncle roared. The owls rustled in fright, hitting their wings against Mr Dursley's face. "THAT'S IT!" he roared, flapping his arms up and down and shaking them wildly, trying to shake the owls from his clothing. They hooted loudly. The little owl on Mr Dursley's wrist dug his talons tightly into his wrist, pinching his fat arms uncomfortably.

Harry jumped up from his seat, waving his arms about. "Shoo!" he huffed, "Come on, get off. Fly!" The owls rustled there wings in sequence and flapped from Mr Dursley's body onto the bed. Harry stared up at his uncles sweaty beetroot face. He watched the beads of sweat trickle from his forehead, between his eyes and down his nose, hanging like icicles from the tip.

"You!" Mr Dursley hissed, prodding Harry sharply into the chest. Harry recoiled. "You have just crossed the final line. You have been far luckier than you deserve: a room, food, clothing, and this is how you repay us! Well, you are do - !"

"_VERNON_!" Ms Dursley screamed from downstairs. Mr Dursley turned and ran from the room, shaking the wardrobe as he ran. Harry followed him to the landing and listened. There were voices downstairs. Not just the sound of Ms Dursley screaming and throwing cups, nor was it the sound of Mr Dursley shouting "INTRUDERS!", nor was it the sound of Dudley Dursley sniffling, probably hidden behind the doors or chair. No, these sounds were familiar, the voices of people whom Harry had met before.

"Mr and Ms Dursley, please, relax." he heard a gentle voice say, "I assure you no one sighted us entering. You are causing attraction to yourselves."

"Get out of my house, you freaks!" Mr Dursley roared. There was a quick sound of struggling and then a bang and then, silence.

Harry froze. He dropped to all fours at the top of the stairs and listened intently. He began to panic slightly and now it was he who could feel the trickles of sweat dribble between his eyes and hang like icicles from his nose. Wild thoughts ran through his mind. How was he to know that those were good wizards downstairs? What if they were evil in disguise? What if they had come to take Harry away: away from his friends, Hogwarts, Sirius?

It was then Harry heard light footsteps coming up the hallway. He gripped the top stair tightly, his hands shaking slightly. From the light shining in the living room, he saw the reflection of one, two, three wizards reflecting against the wall. He froze as the first wizard turned onto the staircase.

"Harry?" the wizard said gently, squinting up at the dark shadow huddled at the top of the stair.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked, trying to restrain his nerves. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place the voice.

"What's he doing?" another voice asked. The second voice was unfamiliar. Harry could make out the wizards shadow and saw him shove the first wizard out of the way. "Lumos."

The light shone, highlighted what Harry noticed was two wizards and one witch. "Professor Lupin?" he smiled. The wave of relief swept over him, making him feel as if an intoxicating drug had been pumped into his system. He manoeuvred from his dog like position and sat on the top stair.

"This is Nymphodora Tonks," Professor Lupin said, pointing to the witch, "Who much prefers to be called Tonks."

"Wotcher, Harry," the pink haired witch greeted, giving him a two fingered salute. Harry smirked. He liked this witch already.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." Lupin continued. He pointed to a tall, broad, black wizard, with a single silver earring in his left ear and broad smile which revealed a golden canine.

"Hello, Mr Potter. The pleasure is entirely mine."

Harry frowned, then looked to each of them. "What are you all doing here?"

* * *

_Thank you for reading the very first chapter of 'Snape's Family'. I hope you enjoyed reading it and the idea of meeting the rest of Professor Snape's family. I hope to see you all in future chapters. _

_- secretproject_


	2. Chapter 2

**Snape's Family**

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts**

**By**

**secretproject**

**

* * *

**

_"This is Nymphodora Tonks," Professor Lupin said, pointing to the witch, "Who much prefers to be called Tonks."_

_"Wotcher, Harry," the pink haired witch greeted, giving him a two fingered salute. Harry smirked. He liked this witch already. _

_"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." Lupin continued. He pointed to a tall, broad, black wizard, with a single silver earring in his left ear and broad smile which revealed a golden canine. _

_"Hello, Mr Potter. The pleasure is entirely mine." _

_Harry frowned, then looked to each of them. "What are you all doing here?"_

**

* * *

**

Clicking the golden clasps on his Hogwarts trunk shut, Harry took a careful look around the bare room. His closet had been emptied, his drawers were emptied, Hedwig was nestled in a clean cage hooting softly, he had removed his Gryffindor flag and time table from the wall. Everything was packed away safely.

"Ready to go then Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he grinned, pulling his trunk off the bed and hauling it out of the bedroom. Tonks helped him carry itd down the narrow staircase and they entered the kitchen where Remus and Kingsley were leaning against the sink, chatting avidly.

"All packed then are we?" Kingsley asked, straightening up. His colourful robes swung freely around his broad frame.

"We managed to pack everything safely, bar the few hazards we had with dirty socks." Tonks teased, nudging Harry in the ribs. He blushed back lightly.

"What about them?" Harry asked, nodding in the direction of the immobilised Dursely's. Each of them was as stiff as a statute, there eyes glistening and frozen in the horrified state they had been in.

"They will be fine." said Kingsley, chuckling deeply. "It will wear off in a hour or two."

Remus clapped his hands and walked towards the door. "Let's go then. Well be travelling in muggle cars, Harry," he explained as he crossed the back garden, hopping lightly over one of aunt petunias prized garden gnomes. Harry always hated the gnome, so he made an effort to topple it onto it's side. He followed Remus out the back garden gate and into a little alley way.

"What do you reckon, Kingsley?" Remus asked in a low voice.

Kingsley peered cautiously down the alley way, tuning his head and examining anything which looked slightly out of place. Nothing seemed amiss to Harry's eyes. The alley was it's usual clean state; fences fitted perfectly, all painted the same golden colour and the garbage cans lined neatly along the sides. Kingsley seemed to agree and nodded. They moved on down the alley way and as they neared the end, Harry noticed they were heading directly towards Mrs Figg's house, the batty old cat lady whose company Harry was tortured with whenever the Dursley's used to go on a holidays of trips for the day. Harry shuddered as he remembered the gritty cabbage smell and the hiss of scabby cats.

"Why are we in Mrs Figg's house?" he asked, stopping at her driveway as the three adults walked to a black car parked there.

"Driving." Tonks said in an obvious tone. "Come on Harry, you didn't even call shot gun!"

He followed Remus into the back of the old Toyota and stared cautiously around him. This all seemed so strange, he thought, as Kingsley Shacklebolt fired up the engine and reversed smoothly from the drive way. In all honesty Harry had never found himself fin a queerer situation. Sure, he'd found himself living in a cupboard to becoming a wizard, that was strange. He'd fought a giant snake, a spider, flown a broom, fallen from great heights and survived, fought of the darkest wizard of the age countless times but this, this very strange moment where he was rolling out of the streets of privet drive to freedom, having just been rescued from the Dursley's by his werewolf professor, a strange tropically clothed wizard and a lady with bright pink hair, this was very, very strange.

"He's been asking for you." he heard Remus say. He turned to look up at the former professor. Remus had changed dramatically since Harry last saw him. He remembered him having a lot more auburn in his hair, but now, far more silver streaks came to light. His face looked older too, far older than the man's age and the scars, they seemed to have stretched. His eyes though. Harry could not look away from the hazel orbs. No sign of life or being shun from them. And even there, in the back of the dimly light car, Harry knew his professor was a broken man.

"Sirius, that is." Remus added, taking Harry's silence as confusion. Harry could only nod. "Well I know he's been writing to you. I helped him a few times. He has this strange habit of wanting the world to know he's got you, Harry."

Harry smiled softly. He had all his letters stored safely in his trunk, locked away in a little silver tin that once held chocolate frogs he had received as a Christmas present from Ron. "I'd like the world to know." he said, casting his eyes out the window.

"I'm sure some day they will, Harry. But for now, the usual code of secrecy applies. Things are worse," Remus told him. Harry couldn't help but notice how strongly Remus emphasised the word 'secrecy' and a twinge of annoyance fluttered through him. People always assumed that he would blurt out everything to the first unsuspecting person. "Things are far worse, Harry. He's growing stronger, he's recruiting. We have absolutely no idea where he is."

"Surely there must be a way to trace him?" Harry asked. "Surely, wizards are traceable. I can't see the ministry not being _that _vindictive." He said these words spitefully, recalling the many headlines the prophet had reported about him.

"You've been reading the papers, I take it?" Remus said.

Harry grunted.

"Don't worry about them papers, Harry." Tonks said, swivelling in her seat to look at him. "Those reports are a hole load of toss and deep down, Fudge knows. He's just to scared and far to ignorant to say so."

"Scared of what though?" Harry asked in desperation. He could feel the anxiety rising inside him. "The sooner he admits it, the safer people will be."

"But you see Harry, admitting to this means admitting to a failure." Kingsley said from the front. "When Fudge was elected into office, he swore an oath to prevent the return of dark wizards. He promised the wizarding community that history would not repeat itself. He's absolutely adamant to keep his oath, otherwise he'd be shunned completely and made a mockery of."

"Voldemort murdered my parents!" Harry snapped, balling his fingers into a fist. "And all Fudge worries about his keeping his reputation. I read the papers, I saw the signs. People are going missing. Why won't anyone believe me?"

Silence pursued in the car and Harry allowed himself a moment of embarrassment. He knew he was acting out childishly and that probably, everyone was doing what they could without causing harm.

Remus was the fist to speak. "Time was very difficult back then. No one was safe. You couldn't open your blinds during the say for fear He would know you were there. Families moved as far away from England as possible, leaving behind friends and their lives. You couldn't walk to the shop without an escort. It was as if the sun had gone into hibernation, for there was never a sunny day to see. It was always dark and cold. People were terrified for their safety." Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know it must be awful for you to read these reports in the papers and to know that the entire wizarding world can read it too. But we believe you Harry, I do, Tonks and Kingsley do, Sirius, Dumbledore and the old Order members. We've been in contact with them recently. They all believe you too, Harry. You have got support."

"Order?" Harry questioned.

"The Order of the Phoenix." Tonks stated. "It was a secret group formed and led by Dumbledore back when You Know Who first rose to power. There were so many great wizards in that group, your parents included. They grouped together and gathered as much information as they could about You Know Whose existence. They were a way of the light. You Know Who killed off a lot of them, Death Eaters tortured a few into insanity. But a lot survived Harry, and they believe you and they want to help."

The car remained silent for a while after that, each passenger slipping into there own thoughts. The eldest recalling those dark days. Harry thinking of everything: his friends, Sirius, Hogwarts, magic, his future. It wasn't until he recognised the shops around him and realised that they were in London City.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked, realising he had never bothered to question his rescuers motives.

"Hogwarts, of course." Remus said.

"Really?" Harry gasped, sitting foreword slightly. He hoped he hadn't heard wrong.

"Really." Tonks grinned.

Harry beamed. "That's great! Why though? Whose there?"

"There's a few others who've decided to keep residence within the castle for the summer. Safety precautions is all. You'll be one of them."

Harry suddenly felt far more relaxed than he had all summer. He leaned back into the leather seats of the car, realising for the first time just how comfortable they were. He could sleep here. Finally, something to look foreword to.

"Oh, and you'll be wanting these, I assume." Remus said handing Harry a plastic bag. It felt heavy. He opened it and felt as if cloud nine has just consumed him. They were birthday gifts that the owls had been bringing to him. He could see the untidy scrawl of Ron and a large package, probably Hermione's and most likely a book. He sniffed and a warm smell swirled up his nostrils. There was Mrs Weasley's cooking and there were two more little packages at the bottom.

"Thanks." Harry breathed. He tied a knot in the bag and put it by his feet. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus took a seat at the head of the long staff table alongside his family. His wife, Imelda Snape, sat to his right. She smiled softly at him as he took his seat, her rosy cheeks lifting her entire face. She had met Severus back when he was training to be the great potions master that he was. He had been travelling through Ireland, seeking further tutoring when he came across Imelda's town. She first lay eyes on him as he stumbled out of her father's pub, a pint of cider slopping all over his shirt. They were married 4 years later. She was a pretty lady, with long flowing chestnut hair. The skin around her eyes creased softly whenever she smiled. Her bright blue eyes always had a welcoming shimmer and her personality was that of a mother hen.

"Have a good day?" she asked, her soft voice thick with Irish brogue.

"Very relaxing." he replied, stirring his soup. "Mostly grading papers, sorting letters. What about you?"

Imelda cast a quick glance across the table toward their eldest son. Severus narrowed his eyes in response to her look. Dillion Snape was 18 years old and an absolute chip on the shoulder most days. He was a tall boy, successfully outgrowing his fathers 6'2 frame, with his mothers broad shoulders and his fathers lean torso. His hair stood in oddly cropped spikes on top of his head, with tightly shaven sides. When Dillion had first come home with his new style, Severus had quickly doused his head in hair growth solution. Severus soon learned one does not tamper with the rebellious nature of teenagers.

"Your mother tells me you had an incident today whilst shopping." Severus said, looking at his son.

Dillion kept his head down, continuing to squash peas with his fork. He sniffed and readjusted his elbows across the table.

"Answer your father, Dillion, or remove yourself from the table."

He dropped his fork and went to push himself back from the table to leave, but Severus's hand shot across the table to grasp his sons wrist. "Sit down!" he snapped.

Dillion flopped into his seat, leaned back and crossed his arms, staring hard at his father. "What?"

"You know exactly what, boy. Now tell me this instant what happened, or you'll find yourself locked away in those Dungeons for the rest of the summer."

The teenager shrugged, casting his eyes up at the ceiling. Today it was a light blue with a few clouds scattered here and there. He'd much rather spend all his time locked away in the dungeons than wonder around this old ruin. He wasn't exactly fond of being locked in a tumble down castle, surrounded by mountains. _Idiots, _he thought, glancing angrily down the table at the Hogwarts professors.

"Can I leave now?" he huffed, addressing his mother.

Imelda sighed softly and nodded. "Be careful." she said softly.

"Don't you move fr -!"

Imelda put a hand on Severus's shoulder. "Just leave him go darling," she said, "He's having a hard time adjusting. It's a big change, it'll take time."

"Imelda, change or no change, he does not have any right to act like that. It's absolutely disrespectful." Severus replied, pushing his soup bowl forward.

"And we had absolutely no right to take him away from his home and his friends." she reminded him. "He's at a tough age, darling, he needs time to understand."

Severus sighed and pulled his soup bowl back. It had been a tough transfer from home to Hogwarts. Before his exposure as a double spy, their life had been nothing but a series of perfection. Living in a small town in southern Scotland, their kids had attended a community school, learning magic from some of Severus's closest friends. They had been well known and liked, the kids had friends, Imelda had cousins near by. It was the picture of perfection. In a way Severus felt immensely guilty. He blamed himself entirely for the transfer, for being found out. Despite being reminded again and again that it was not his fault and that he was doing what was best for his family, the feeling of guilt and sadness had never really left him since that miserable night he had arrived home and packed his family off into the night.

"Alan, stop!" Roisin snapped from across the table. She pushed her 6 year old brothers hand away from her dessert, sheltering it behind her arm. "Dad, he keeps on sticking his fingers into my cream, tell him to stop."

"That's enough Al," Imelda said sternly, wagging her finger at the youngest Snape child. "If you cannot behave at the table you will go back to bed with daddy."

"Fiiine." he mumbled, going back to stirring his ice cream into a liquid. He glanced side ways, catching his sisters eye and sticking his tongue out at her.

"_Dad_!" she wailed again.

* * *

_End of Chapter Two. I do hope you enjoyed being introduced to Snape's Family. Thank you for reading. _

_A special thanks to **ANIKAORI , bunny109, Most Slytherin of Gryffindors, Harpygirl24, laughnsmile96, Blackgrrl92, Fallen-Petals15, Brandi Jo1987, jaw12801, Sevie Prince. **_


End file.
